Projection mapping, in a projection system, is often a very complicated process due to the careful alignment of projectors required to align numerous two-dimensional (“2D”) projected images onto a three-dimensional (“3D”) physical object. Hence, the pose of each of the projectors relative to the physical object needs to be calibrated, which is often performed using cameras acquiring images of the physical object as a projector is projecting calibration patterns (e.g. structured light patterns) onto the physical object. When the projectors and/or the physical object move relative to each other, the cameras may again be used to calibrate the poses of the projectors. However, for the cameras to be used to calibrate the projector locations, the poses of the cameras should also be known and/or calibrated. Camera calibration is generally performed using an odious manual set-up procedure, implemented by a technician operating the projection system to determine the camera poses. However, when the cameras move (e.g. due to weather conditions, people bumping into the cameras, etc.), technician will again need to manually calibrate the camera poses. Such a process is time consuming and, when a technician is not available, the projection may need to be at least temporarily shut down until a technician can visit the projection system to perform the calibration. Alternatively, in the place of cameras, light sensors may be mounted on and/or around an object onto which projection mapping is to occur and the light sensors may be used to calibrate the projectors.